esk_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementalist
Elementalists control the three fundamental forces of nature: rock, paper, and scissors. By bending these elements to their will, they can accomplish all manner of extraordinary effects. For every situation, elementalists know the proper counter to get the most effectiveness from the least effort, and using an opponent's shortcomings against it. 2: Rock Anthem: Everyone at the table stomps their feet, claps their hands, and chants "We will rock you!" This conjures an avalanche kills up to 3 grunts on the field. Out of combat this allows you to call down an avalanche the size of a football field on something, yes even if there are no mountains nearby. 3: Paper Shredder: Attack a warrior enemy with the killing power of paper, killing it instantly. Out of combat, this can be used to inflict myriad cuts with thousands of tiny slips of paper. 4: Run with Scissors: Play this for you or an ally to escape from combat or another dangerous situation freely. 5: Pun of Power: When an ally is about to do something, play this card as a free action. Explain how one of the three elements would help that action, then make a pun based on that element. This buffs an ally's success chance. 6: Power of Paper: Some say our lives our governed by random slips of paper played with by the Gods. Use this power to replenish 2 class cards. 7: Scissors of Damocles: Play this card to fortell your enemy's imminent doom. At the end of its next turn, it dies. Outside of combat this can leave a large and sharp pair of scissors dangling ominously above a target. And then they drop. 8: Stoning: This calls forth a shower of rocks that is powerful enough to kill any warrior or grunt enemy. Outside of combat it can be used to send a swarm of nearby rocks at a target. 9''': Sticky Note: Leave your allies a message on how to defeat an enemy. The enemy's hit class is lowered one step. Out of combat this can be used to leave a message somewhere that cannot be removed except by your choosing. '''10: Loot: The Bodies Magicalus wrote several bodies of work which are collectively known as the Loot Compendium, detailing the elemental makeup of items and how to conjure them. Every elementalist has studies and wracked her mind trying to decipher the secrets of this work. You just got hit with inspiration, allowing you to form elemental energies into 2 loot cards that you put in your hand. J: Kill It with Rock!: Play this card and explain how the enemy would be vulnerable to a rock-element attack. If the narrator agrees, the enemy is dead. This can also be used for basic geomancy. Q: Kill It with Paper!: Play this card and explain how the enemy would be vulnerable to a paper-element attack. If th narrator agrees, the enemy is dead. This can also be used for basic papermancy. K: '''Kill It with Scissors!: Play this card and explain how the enemy would be vulnerable to a scissors-element attack.. If the narrator agrees, the enemy is dead. This can also be used for basic scissormancy. '''A: Test of Precognition: Challenge an opponent to the ancient game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Winner replenishes all class cards and is proven to have superior foresight and planning.